ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Symphony of Sorcery
Story John and Kairi are running through the woods, John’s sights focused on something. John: He has to be here somewhere. Kairi: Who? John: Luxord. The source of the Heartless. (Kairi looks up, seeing her house.) Kairi: Wait! (Kairi stops, John stopping with her.) I want to say goodbye, to my grandma. I don’t know when I’ll be back. John doesn’t say anything, just smiling and nodding. The two head towards the house, where Luxord was waiting for them. He is leaning against the front door. John: What do you want now? Luxord: I do apologize for ruining such a happy dream, Kairi. However, I did have to start moving things along. Kairi: Moving things along? Luxord: Your memory loss created an unprecedented hindrance in my plan to manipulate your memories. And now, with his appearance (pointing at John), you killed everyone in the castle, didn’t you? Kairi: Kill? John: The castle is empty. Luxord: You are a terror, leaving a disaster everywhere you go. John: I blame the foes that seem to follow me. Kairi: So, this really isn’t real? Luxord: No, it is not. Would you like me to show you what is? Luxord turns into Clockwork, the gear on his head spinning, the environment turning green. Clockwork then hits Kairi with a time ray, her body releasing time waves, changing the environment. It turns into the city of Hollow Bastion. Kairi’s house is placed in the city, as Young Kairi runs by. She goes inside the house. Clockwork: Well? Don’t you want to remember what happened? Kairi, nervously, goes into the open door. John gives Clockwork an evil glare, as he follows Kairi into the house. Kairi had stopped in the doorway. The house was a one floor house, with a large living room, a small kitchen in the corner. Young Kairi runs to her grandma in the corner, sitting on her lap in a rocking chair. Young Kairi: Tell me the story, Grandma. Grandma: Again? You just heard it yesterday. Young: But it’s my FAVORITE story! Please? Grandma: Alright. Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. The world fades into darkness as the story continues, completely encompassing John and Kairi by the end. Luxord was gone. Kairi falls to her knees, grabbing her head. Kairi: Darkness. So much darkness. (John bends down, touching her on the shoulder. She screams at the top of her lungs, jumping away.) John: Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Kairi: John? Is that you? John: Yeah. It’s me. I’m here. (Kairi gains a smile, as she goes to hug John. Then, the ground splits at their feet, John moving away from her.) Kairi: John! The world glows with light, as a chorus sings a high note. Kairi is standing at the edge of a vibrant forest, leaves fluttering to the ground. John was on an ice platform, floating out to sea. John tries to yell out, but no sound occurs. A deep bass sound occurs, as a mist forms over the sea, John disappearing into it. Kairi looks back, seeing the leaves had become pink flower petals. The flowing sound of a harp rings through the valley, as a lone butterfly appears. Kairi runs after the butterfly, into the forest down a path surrounded with glowing, enlightening blue flowers, as the music becomes even brighter. End Scene John’s face looks upset, as the ice at his feet has almost completely melted away. Suspenseful music plays, as he looks around, and up to the sky. He sees a cloud up in the distance, and smirks. John swings his arms, creating a tower of water, rocketing him into the sky as a cymbal roll builds with his climb. He air bends and flies up, as excited music plays, becoming louder as he screams to the sky in joy. He lands on a cloud, and its buoyancy launches him up, a “boing” occurring as he does so. John bounces from cloud to cloud, traveling quickly through the clear blue sky. Soon, the clouds fade away, as John starts to fall back to the sea. John turns into Stinkfly, the flapping of his wings sounding like a snare drum roll. The sky darkens from volcanic ash, as Stinkfly flies through it, beginning a slow descent. Stinkfly: I can barely see anything. Hey! I can talk! (A geyser of lava shoots out of the ground, almost hitting Stinkfly.) Whoa! The speed of string instruments playing increases, as Stinkfly barrel rolls to dodge. The gorge is lit up, Stinkfly seeing a crevasse filled with a river of lava below. In the distance is a volcano, the ash pouring out to the baritone. Close to the volcano are glowing magic lines, encircling a figure before it. Stinkfly: Looks like that’s where I’m Stinkfly is caught in a lava geyser, the music stopping as he disappears. Trumpets descend from high to low tones, as a gong rings, Cannonbolt crashing into the charred land below. Cannonbolt rolls on, a timpani roll echoing through the canyon. End Scene Kairi arrives to a beautiful meadow, a trail surrounded by flowers of all colors. A greek pillar style pavilion is visible, as Kairi approaches it. Dark storm clouds roll in with a bass drum roll, as Kairi looks around. Kairi: Huh? What is? Voice: This, is the scene change. (Kairi looks at the pavilion, as Xion walks out, a clarinet solo starting.) Kairi: You! Ugh! (Kairi grabs her head, as she sees a flashback of Xion and Axel.) Xion: Good. You remember me. This will make my revenge that much sweeter. Kairi: Revenge? Xion: You almost killed me! You tried to weasel back into John’s life, and I refuse to allow that to occur. Kairi: We don’t have to fight like this. Xion: Sorry, but this composition has already been written. Rain begins to fall, its sound chattering like beads bumping against each other. Xion turns into Granodite, the instruments hitting their high note together as she glows even brighter. The rain comes together, forming into a water blob monster. The water blob launches its arm forward, as Kairi turns into Brainstorm, raising an energy shield. The water arm splashes as it collides with the shield. Brainstorm opens her skull, charging lightning to castanets, and fires a lightning blast, colliding with the water blob with a finger cymbal crash. The water blob explodes, the water running downhill. Brainstorm: Please. You really think you can defeat me? You are simply a recreation, a broken memory that needs to be repaired. (Brainstorm stops, confused.) What did I just say? (Brainstorm fires a lightning blast, Granodite taking it.) Granodite: Fool! There’s a reason I brought you here. This is a realm of magic, musical magic at the least. My powers are greater here than ever! Granodite fires a mana blast, the marimba resonating as it travels at Brainstorm. Brainstorm shifts to Chromastone, absorbing the attack. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray back, signaled by a xylophone. Granodite: Perhaps it’s time to stop playing around. Chromastone: What? Isn’t this your strongest form? Granodite: There’s one stronger. Granodite turns into Super Xion, her body glowing with white mana. The organ blares, as she releases a pulse of mana, hitting Chromastone and knocking her back, reverting. Super Xion raises her arm, then thrusts it forward, a mana explosion hitting behind Kairi, the organ force launching Kairi forward. Kairi hits the ground at Super Xion’s feet. Super Xion: I am invincible here. You can’t even hope to put a dent in me. Kairi: We’ll see. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Eon, slamming a palm time sphere into Super Xion, as chimes rings, Super Xion flying away, a hole in her mana coating. The mana from the environment restores her, as she swings her arm, a mana wave crashing down. Eon summons her keyblade, channeling time energy into it. She swings it, as a time blade crashes into the mana wave, the chimes resonating over the meadow. Eon: Give up. You can’t stop (Super Xion rams Eon, the organ sounding on impact. Eon flies across the meadow, crashing into a mountain wall.) Time. (She groans as she stands, reverting.) Super Xion: You don’t get it, do you? I rule this dream world! Kairi: Dream world? Not a bad idea. Super Xion: Huh? Kairi: You may rule a mana world. But I know a ruler of dreams. (Kairi glows, transforming.) Pesky Dust: Where I control the dream. Pesky Dust releases green dust, mallets sliding up and down the bells. The symphony returns to a bright tune, as the storm clouds disappears, the sun shining brightly. Super Xion’s mana begins to turn green from the dust. Super Xion: No, no, NO! (A tower of mana shoots to the sky, as the ringing of bells fade. Xion is lying on the ground, her body fading away into darkness.) Xion: (Clarinet playing) All, I wanted, was to be whole. To be his. (Pesky Dust flies over, reverting.) Kairi: I’m sorry. But only one of us can be. (Xion completely fades away. Kairi looks up, seeing the trail leading into the mountains. She follows it, looking back at the spot Xion laid.) End Scene Mickey is wearing a red robe, and a pointy blue wizard hat, with star and moon patterns on it. He is standing on an earth pillar, conducting his hands in a down, left, right, up pattern. Magic music scores flow through the sky, the notes glowing as the string instruments hit the notes. He faces the volcano, a giant demonic creature coming out. It is as big as Way Big, though its lower half is inside the volcano. Its upper body is muscular, with giant bat wings. Mickey thrusts his hands forward, the music scores flying at the demon. It collides with its body, tambourine notes played on contact, not hurting it at all. Mickey: Gosh! This magic isn’t even hurting Chernabog. (Chernabog raises its arm, a fireball flying at Mickey. He raises his arms in front of him, forming a music sheet shield, several percussion instruments sounding at the same time as it’s destroyed.) Chernabog gives a timpani drum note roar, as a flash of lightning occurs, AmpFibian appearing in the sky. The light fades, as the bass drum rolls, as thunder appearing. The flash returns, AmpFibian firing lightning at Chernabog, it’s roar made up of several drum rolls. AmpFibian: Let’s get ready to rondo! Chernabog swings its arm, fireballs in the form of a V shape, as AmpFibian blasts it with lightning, an anvil strike canceling the two out. Mickey launches music scores at Chernabog, harp notes ringing, Chernabog taking more damage than before. A lava geyser shoots out, destroying the earth pillar. Mickey jumps, landing on a music score, the xylophone playing with his rises and dives. Mickey: (Coming next to AmpFibian) How are you doing that? AmpFibian: Accessing latent magic power. Mickey: Is your magic strong enough? Even with the power boost of this world, I still can’t beat Chernabog. AmpFibian: Magic in the air? Like Ledgerdomain. Brace yourself. I may be able to finish this. AmpFibian shifts to Super John, the organ changing the atmosphere. Chernabog raises his arms, thrusting them at Super John, lava streams slamming into Super John. Super John dashes through, ramming Super John, the organ playing as Chernabog sinks back into the volcano. The sun breaks through, revealing a mountain pass, where Mickey and Super John land, Super John reverting. Mickey: How did you do that? John: Don’t you know, Mickey? Mickey: Well, no. That’s why I asked. Have we met before? John: I guess, (Sighs) Listen up. I need your help. Mickey: Certainly. I owe you for helping me fight Chernabog off. John: It’s going to be a long time. But sometime in the future, I need you to find a girl named Kairi, and help her. Mickey: How will I know when that will be? John: You’ll know. You are a wise mouse. Kairi: John! (Kairi comes down the trail, meeting up with them.) Your Majesty? Mickey: Your Majesty? John: Sorry. You guys haven’t met yet. Kairi, this is Mickey. Mickey, this is Kairi. Mickey: Kairi, huh? Well, it’s nice to meet you both. Though I still didn’t get your name. John: John. And we need to get going. Take care. (The two run along the trail, which splits off and leads off into the sky.) Mickey: John and Kairi, huh? Heroes of the future. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *Mickey Mouse (Past) *Kairi's Grandma Villains *Luxord *Xion (Replica) *Chernabog Aliens By John *Stinkfly *Cannonbolt *AmpFibian *Super John (first re-appearance) By Kairi *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Eon *Pesky Dust By Luxord *Clockwork By Xion Replica *Granodite *Super Xion (first appearance) Trivia *This world is based off Fantasia, a Disney movie set to pieces of classical music. **As such, there is a heavy theme of music throughout the episode. **The music expertise comes from being in band. *The clarinet playing for Xion is her idée fixe, or her musical theme. Alien forms have idée fixe for their attacks. *This takes place in the past, before Mickey meets John or Kairi. **It's revealed that this is when John told Mickey to help Kairi. *This is the first time someone besides John uses the "Super form". *The speech Kairi's Grandma makes is an exact quote from her speech from Kingdom Hearts, reflecting light and darkness. *I plan to compose a piece of music using this episode as a base. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga